Ideas
by blackshadow1006
Summary: I have a bunch of ideas goinmg through my head and wanted to see if any have any chance of being good. I'll be putting one chapter of each story. Review or PM letting me know your thoughts. Naruto and Harry Potter


_**Harry Potter and the Deepground**_

_Summary: As some of you DoC fans may have guess this is a Harry Potter/Dirge of Cerebus and Advent Children crossover._

_Harry was sent to the world of Vincent and the others and gets training from Vincent,Cloud, and Tifa. He returns to the Wizarding World and defeats Voldemort and now at the age of 18. Now 21 he's once again _recruited_ to help._

Harry was walking down a dark and deserted street in Russia searching for the last remnants of Voldemort. He had received intelligence that Lucius Malfoy and Antonio Dolohov were hiding out here. If he was able to take them out then the threat would truly be over.

Harry's hand slowly drifted down towards his large pistol at his hip. It was aptly named Cerebus since it fired three shots at once. It was given to him by one of his trainers and good friends Vincent Valentine.

Harry was dressed a bit differently from a regular wizard as he wore Shinobi pants with tape wrapped around his shin down to his boots. The pants were red and black. He had dark red t-shirt covered by an black armored vest. Over this head and all back trenchcoat and a black and red hood that covered his face only showing his mouth. Walking at his side was a the last of her kind a black and red bengal tiger. On his back was a large sword that his friend Cloud Strife had given him. A Red handle and pitch black blade with a lightening bolt down its side. Lastly he had a pair of fingerless gloves on given to him by his last trainer Tifa Lockhart.

He pulled his gun and without a second going by had it pointed at someone at his side. The man seemed to not notice it as he spoke.

"Potter. It's me." Harry glanced at him before placing the back of the barrel on his shoulder. The man standing next to him looked as normal as could be which was good in his line of work. His name was Emilio Ryan. Well that's what he was going bye. He was Harry's contact and had found Malfoy and Dolohov.

"Where are they?" Harry had become cold after everyone he loved was killed. The only people he had left didn't even live in this world.

"This way. Follow me." Emilio then turned heading down a dark alley. Harry quickly following staying alert for any signs of betrayal.

He eventually was led to indiscretpted house were Emilio pointed to from the shadows. He started to slowly back away.

"This is as far as I go." Harry nodded throwing him a sac of galleons. The man looked at them and sighed.

"Wait!" Emilio called. Harry who had started forward and was preparing to hea din froze.

"They formed an alliance wit The Selks. They're having a meeting so all 25 of them are in there." Harry let out a small grin. He would be rid of the Selks and the last remnant's of Voldemort in one move.

The Selk's and Harry had a history. The Selk's were a rogue group of vampires who had joined Voldemort. Rogue, because Harry had gain an alliance after marrying the head vampire's sister. Yes marrying.

Harry had just gotten back from his training and was in Paris trying to gain the alliance of the Veela.He had heard fighting in a darkened alley. Harry being the Hero that he is had to go help and discovered a girl looking to be a couple years older than he fighting off ten Vampires.

Joining the girl he help defeat them. He then found out who she was and they eventually fell in love and did a ritual making half-vamp and her hald witch. They married soon after when he became 17. Not all Vampires agreed witht this marriage however and over 300 Vampires left and created the selks. Two months after he turned 18 she was kidnapped.

Harry wasn't able to get there in time and arrived to find her body beaten, raped and stone cold dead. Harry went into a rage like no other after this killing over 250 vampires. Soon after he defeated Voldemort.

He shook his clearing itself of sad thoughts. He looked up towards the house finally he would be able to move on with his life. He looked back at Emilio.

"Thanks." Emilio nodded and disappeared. Harry stared never able to figure out how he did that. He then looked up at the house and crouch before springing up in a jump landing silently on the roof. He smoothly snuck into a room upstairs and threw up Wards to make sure they couldn't leave. it was then that he realized that he was in a room with four vampires who were in shock that he was there.

He quickly threw up another soundproof ward and whipped out his gun diving to the right filling the first two bullets and grinning as the turned to ash. Before Hermione had died she had created him bullets that would kill any dark creature he faced be it vampires or werewolves. He constantly used them as they killed humans as well. Harry turned his gun on another while silmetanously grabbing a knife and slung it into the last ones throat and fired into the head of the one he was facing, Harry smiled at the dust lying on the floor.

"That was too easy." He quickly went through the house taking down Vampire after Vampire until he stood infront of large door a huge grin on his face. Behind the door were five vampires and the last two living death eaters. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled put a mall ball. All he had to do was press the button and roll the ball into the room it would the flash UV rays killing the 5 vampires. Leaving only Malfoy and Dolohov.

He rolled and smiled hearing the screams of the last remaining selks. Well that is until he felt a arm wrap around his throat and throw him into the wall, groaning he got seeing a large Vampire standing in front of him. Frowning he aimed his gun at him. The vampire chraged avoiding the bullets smashing the gun out of his hand and slamming him into the opposite wall.

The vampire chuckled and slowlu started to change shape he grew smaller not much bigger than Harry himself who after training was now 6'2 with a very athletic body. Harry recogninced the vamp in front of him. It was Dimitri Church head of the Selks.

"Your gonna pay Dimitri. You will pay." Dimitri grinned and chraged at Harry but this he was ready grabbing his sword and swinging in a downward arc but Dimitri was ready pulling out his own sword and deflected the blood and sliced into Harry's side.

Harry was now angry when he stood. "I liked this coat you bastard." Harry then threw down his sword and brought his hands together and red and black flames whipped around his body and a small black and red flame grew in his hand and without warning he started whipping balls of fire at him and Dimitri was just barely dodging the flames. Harry finally got a fireball taking out Dimitri's leg and sending him to the ground. Harry relaxed seeing his opponent defeated. He calmly walked over picking up his sword and gun and placing his sword on his back. He walked over and looked down at the fallen Vampire.

"This is for Angelita." He then let loose four rounds into his heads.

Harry turned and had to dived to the side as a green spell came flying at me. Harry waved his hand and a tiger smashed through a nearby window slamming into Dolohov. Harry fired off some rounds at Malfoy who calmly conjured a shield to blocke them before returning with some spells of the darker nature. Harry rasied his hand and screamed "**BOLT FLAME!" **A flame that was int he shape of a lightening bolt charge shattering Malfoy's shield and sendind flying into a wall but he was soon back on his feet spells flying from his wand.

Harry cursed a spear lodged in his shoulder causing him to lose his gun. "**Crucio!" **Harry looked over and saw Dolohov using the Crucitaus curse on Aosi his tiger. Harryy waved his hand sending Malfoy threw a wall before grabbing his sword and charged at Dolohov flames once again whipping around his body and now his sword.

"DIE!" He did a sideways slash cutting Dolohov right in half.

Harry knelt down next to Aosi. "Rest. I'll finish this." The tiger then fell asleep and Harry turned towards Malfoy rage in his eyes and charged. It didn't take him long to get Malfoy on his knees. Harry once again grabbed his gun and pointed it between his eyes.

"I can finally rest." He said before pulling the trigger and ending his life.

Harry then walked over to Aosi and knelt next to her when a black portal erupted behind them and slowly started to itch towards them. Harry cursed his gun pointing towards it.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said as it swallowed up both him and Aosi. Aosi walked up and let loud growled before they were gone.

Harry woke up too see a huge creature attacking the city. A city he knew only too well. It was Midgar.

"Oh what fun."


End file.
